finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)
Challenge Dungeons are bonus dungeons in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Every character with their own tale has one. They become available to explore by talking to Challengingway after the tale has been cleared. The Challenge Dungeons are difficult multi-floor dungeons with powerful enemies and often bosses, but for completing them the player receives a rare item or equipment piece. Challenge Dungeons must be completed multiple times to win all the items they offer. Challenge Dungeons were originally included as a way to pass the time meaningfully while waiting for the next tale to be released. The Challenge Dungeons have been removed from the 3D remake, but the items from those dungeons can still be obtained in a different way. Challenge Dungeons Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon In the WiiWare release, Ceodore's Tale was merged into Kain's Tale and thus Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon was removed. In The Complete Collection Ceodore's Tale is again its own chapter, and thus his Challenge Dungeon is available. It is a recreation of the Adamant Isle Grotto with the Adamantite Golem as a boss. Kain's Challenge Dungeon Kain's Challenge Dungeon is an ancient castle above a series of underground chambers. Holes in the ground leading into the caves prevent backtracking between the two areas. The boss of the dungeon is the Curse Dragon. Rydia's Challenge Dungeon Rydia's Challenge Dungeon is a cave with many Trap Doors and Demon Walls. The last section of the dungeon is a room with ledges connected by ropes that trigger scripted encounters with enemies. The boss of the dungeon is the Boss Gobby who ambushes the player with three Minion Gobbies Yang's Challenge Dungeon Yang's dungeon consists of narrow, long chambers full of enemies, with a treasure chest at the end of each of them which has monsters. The enemies get stronger with each new corridor. This Challenge Dungeon has no boss. Palom's Challenge Dungeon Palom's dungeon consists of three randomly chosen floors, such as the Convoy Floor which is a floor of a navy fleet connected by bridges, or the Flan Floor which is full of Flan-type enemies. The Boss on the fourth and final floor is the Blade Dragon Edge's Challenge Dungeon Edge's Challenge Dungeon has a chest on each floor. He will be ranked for the time it takes for him to reach the last chest. The sooner he reaches it, the better the item. This Challenge Dungeon has no boss. Porom's Challenge Dungeon Porom's Challenge Dungeon has many people who she must assist as a White Mage. This includes healing the sick, giving items, and saving people who are threatened by monsters. The player has fifteen minutes to complete the tasks and make it to the dungeon exit, receiving a better item the more people they help. Edward's Challenge Dungeon Edward's Challenge Dungeon requires him to sell items and do people favor to earn money. In the final room of the dungeon are chests that cost large sums of gil to open, the more gil paid to open one the better the item inside. Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon There are two Challenge Dungeons. The first is located in the Hummingway Home, and the second at the Stone Face once the Proof of Courage item is won from the first dungeon. The bosses of the dungeons are Kirin and Armstrong. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years